Bryan Behar
Bryan Behar is a crew member for Fuller House. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again (co-executive producer) * Moving Day (co-executive producer) * Funner House (co-executive producer) * The Not-So-Great Escape (co-executive producer) * Mad Max (co-executive producer) * The Legend of El Explosivo (co-executive producer) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party (co-executive producer) / (writer) * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks (co-executive producer) * War of the Roses (co-executive producer) * A Giant Leap (co-executive producer) * Partnerships in the Night (co-executive producer) / (teleplay by) * Save the Dates (co-executive producer) * Love is in the Air (co-executive producer) |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back (co-executive producer) * Mom Interference (co-executive producer) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss (co-executive producer) / (writer) * Curse of Tanner Manor (co-executive producer) * Doggy Daddy (co-executive producer) * Fuller Thanksgiving (co-executive producer) * Girl Talk (co-executive producer) * A Tangled Web (co-executive producer) * Glazed and Confused (co-executive producer) * New Kids in the House (co-executive producer) * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion (co-executive producer) / (writer) * Nutcrackers (co-executive producer) * Happy New Year, Baby (co-executive producer) |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever (co-executive producer) * Break a Leg (co-executive producer) * Declarations of Independence (co-executive producer) * My Little Hickey (co-executive producer) * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting (co-executive producer) * M-m-m-My Ramona (co-executive producer) * Say Yes to the Dress (co-executive producer) * Maybe Baby (co-executive producer) * Wedding or Not Here we Come (co-executive producer) / (writer) * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding (co-executive producer) * Troller Coaster (co-executive producer) * Fast Times at Bayview High (co-executive producer) * A Tommy Tale (co-executive producer) * Surrogate City (co-executive producer) / (writer) * Soul Sisters (co-executive producer) * Happily Ever After (co-executive producer) * Fullers in a Fog (co-executive producer) * Here Comes the Sun (co-executive producer) |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa (executive producer) / (writer) * Big Night (executive producer) * A Sense of Purpose (executive producer) * Ghosted (executive producer) * No Escape (executive producer) * Angels' Night Out (executive producer) * President Fuller (executive producer) * Driving Mr. Jackson (executive producer) * Perfect Sons (executive producer) * Golden-Toe Fuller (executive producer) * It's Always Open (executive producer) * The Prom (executive producer) * Opening Night (executive producer) / (writer) |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later (executive producer) / (writer) * Hale's Kitchen (executive producer) * Family Business (executive producer) * Moms' Night Out (executive producer) * Ready Player Fuller (executive producer) * The Mayor's Bird (executive producer) * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race (executive producer) * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler (executive producer) * A Modest Proposal (executive producer) * If the Suit Fits (executive producer) * Three Weddings and a Musical (executive producer) * Cold Turkey (executive producer) * College Tours (executive producer) * Basic Training (executive producer) * Be Yourself, Free Yourself (executive producer) * The Nearlywed Game (executive producer) * Something Borrowed (executive producer) * Our Very Last Show, Again (executive producer) / (writer) Selected Credits * Teen Angel (TV Series) * I'm with Her (TV Series) * Last Man Standing (TV Series) * Baby Bob (TV Series) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (TV Series) * The Jake Effect (TV Series) * Big Shots (TV Series) * Save Me (TV Series) * Kirstie (TV Series) * Jennifer Falls (TV Series) Links * Twitter * Instagram * IMDb Gallery Pictures featuring Bryan Behar S1E1C02.jpg S1E2C02.jpg S1E3C02.jpg S1E4C02.jpg S1E5C02.jpg S1E6C02.jpg S1E7C02.jpg S1E7C07.jpg S1E8C02.jpg S1E9C02.jpg S1E10C02.jpg S1E11C02.jpg S1E11C07.jpg S1E12C02.jpg S1E13C02.jpg S2E1C03.png S2E2C03.png S2E3C03.png S2E3C09.png S2E4C03.png S2E5C03.png S2E6C03.png S2E7C03.png S2E8C03.png S2E9C03.png S2E10C03.png S2E11C03.png S2E11C09.png S2E12C03.png S2E13C03.png S3E1C03.png S3E2C03.png S3E3C03.png S3E4C03.png S3E5C03.png S3E6C03.png S3E7C03.png S3E8C03.png S3E9C03.png S3E9C09.png S3E10C03.jpg S3E11C03.jpg S3E12C03.jpg S3E13C03.jpg S3E14C02.jpg S3E14C07.jpg S3E15C02.jpg S3E16C02.jpg S3E17C02.jpg S3E18C02.jpg S4E1C01.jpg S4E1C11.jpg S4E2C01.jpg S4E3C01.jpg S4E4C01.jpg S4E5C01.jpg S4E6C01.jpg S4E7C01.jpg S4E8C01.jpg S4E9C01.jpg S4E10C01.jpg S4E11C01.jpg S4E12C01.jpg S4E13C01.jpg S4E13C11.jpg S5E01C01.jpg S5E01C12.jpg S5E03C01.jpg S5E02C01.jpg S5E04C01.jpg S5E05C01.jpg S5E06C01.jpg S5E07C01.jpg S5E08C01.jpg S5E09C01.jpg Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Images Category:Co-executive producers Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew